Forgetting Chad Dylan Cooper
by Kerropiyvonne
Summary: Chad walked by with her, she smiled at him and he smiled back. When he looked away, she turned and glared at me. Like I said, I couldn't care, I wouldn't care, I shouldn't care. Rated T just in case, READ! D
1. Intro

**I decided to write a new story....but my first fanfic may not be finished any time soon cuz I can't come up with anything to write so sorry if I kept everyone waiting I really didn't mean to. But hopefully you'll like this!! I really loved the idea, and if anyone and I mean amyone came up with this but in a different way/perspective I'm sorry I really don't mean to offend you....well ENJOY!!=D**

**Oops! I forgot something! If you have any ideas and I accept all ideas even if they're not your best for this story and Blooming Love.**

It's not like I cared, it's nothing like that at all.

It doesn't matter, he could do whatever he liked.

It's not like I care, because I don't!

Yeah! Because I don't! I really don't!

I couldn't care, I wouldn't care, I shouldn't care.

Chad walked by with **her**_, _she smiled at him and he smiled back.

When he looked away, she turned and glared at me.

Like I said, I couldn't care, I wouldn't care, I shouldn't care.

"Just get over him already, you and I know that he's a jerk." Tawni said noticing me staring at the two.

I looked away from them, and smiled at Tawni.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, I could still see Chad and her from the corner of my eye talking, giggling, and making goo-goo faces at each other.

"Well Sonny it's time for rehearsal. So if you're finished being jealous of **them**" she pointed at Chad and her, "Let's go." Tawni said and got up, then walked out of the commissary.

I took one last glance at the two, got up and left.

___________________________________________________

"Hey Sonny, great rehearsal today." Marshall said after we finished a new sketch.

"Thanks Marshall." I said and went to mine and Tawni's dressing room.

Tawni was already inside, sitting infront of her mirror.

"So Tawni wasn't rehearsal fun today?" I said cheerfully.

She turned around facing me,"Sonny, the first step of jealousy is denial which you already went through this morning at the commissary. The second step is acting as if nothing is wrong, and the last step is showing and knowing that you actually care. I think that's what it is......" Tawni said now counting her fingers and thinking really hard about something.

I got up off the couch and went over to my vanity table.

I tried occupying myself by pretending I was cleaning out my drawers and what not.

I opened one drawer and saw the autographed picture of Chad that he gave me, the first time I saw him.

Ugh! If only if I knew he was a conceited jerk face that would break anybody's heart.

"Oh! Now I remember." I heard Tawni say, I turned to look at her.

"The whole speech/advice I gave you isn't for how you know you're jealous, it's for how you know that you're not over your ex."

"Okay...." I mumbled, and turned back around.

"Just, Sonny don't cry over him. Okay?" I quickly turned around to look at her.

"Are you experiencing caring again?"

"No! Psh! I-I-I was j-ju-just don't want you to come to me crying over that guy. Sonny really you can do so much better." Tawni said and went back to staring at her reflection.

Maybe Tawni is right I could do so much better, Chad is a jerk.

Even if he liked me enough to stay with me forever.......what am I doing sitting here thinking about Chad. Practically hoping, wishing for him to want me enough to keep me by his side.

I should forget him completely! It's not like he would care....or anything..

and because I don't care either.

Yeah I don't care for him and neither does he, because if he did he wouldn't have gone out with that girl.

I began making a list in my head.

______________________________________________________

**Ways to forget Chad Dylan Cooper:**

**1- Don't think about him**

**2-Get some fro-yo**(I don't know how this will help but I just want one or more.....)

**3-buy a puppy**(a super super cute one! =3)

**4-GET CHAD DYLAN COOPER OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!!!**

Okay that's what I have so far...good enough for me.

I got up and left the dressing room.

I walked to the commissary and went to go get my yogurt.

"Sonny." Chad said behind me.

I ignored him,"Sonny." he said again, I quickly took a cup to fill it up with yogurt.

"Hey Sonny, I'm having another Chadtastic party on Saturday, and I'm personally inviting you." Chad said, I continued to ignore him.

When I had enough yogurt, which was two full cups with rainbow sprinkles, I walked away from the frozen yogurt machine and headed for an empty table.

Zora, Grady, and Nico came by and sat at the table I was at.

I noticed Chad staring at me, but I still ignored him and pretended I didn't notice.

"Hey Sonny, why do you have two cups of frozen yogurt?" Zora asked.

I swallowed a mouthfull of frozen yogurt.

"You can get more than one cup at a time?" Grady shouted excitedly, I nodded slowly, then took another big bite.

Grady shot Nico a quick glance, both of them got up and ran towards the frozen yogurt machine.

"Sonny, are you going to eat that one?" Zora asked eyeing the frozen treat.

I took the cup and nodded, then continued eating.

I looked around trying not to look at............."Sonny!" Zora yelled, I snapped out of my daze.

I felt something wet and cold on my shirt, I looked down.

Great! I have yogurt on my shirt, well atleast it's not alot.

I quickly got up, a little too quickly and bumped into someone who was holding a tray full of frozen yogurt.

That someone fell foward and bumped into another person causing the person holding the tray full of yogurt to land all on me.

I stood there in shock while everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me, I ran out of the room not because of embarrassment, but afraid of embarrassing myself any further.

I ran to mine and Tawni's dressing room, I quietly went in.

"So Sonny -- whoa what happened?" Tawni said as soon as she heard me come in.

"Can't you tell?"

"It's not too bad.......atleast it can't get any worser."

"That's what I said, then this happened." I gestured to my clothes and yogurt-fied hair.

First attempt to forget Chad Dylan Cooper: not so great.

But hey I still have my whole life to make that happen, I just hope that my

attemp(s) won't last longer than a week.

**Well hope you like it and I would love it if you replied. Sooo click that button PLEASE!! =3**

**P.S. my pet rock hasn't had it rabbies shot yet.....**

­­­­­


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey here's Chapter 2!! I know Sonny is a little OOC, and this is short and not a great Chapter. But it's a filler Chapter....well enjoy!!=D **

Yes just like Tawni said, 'Atleast it can't any worser'.

Oh but it did, just after I changed and washed most of the yogurt out of my hair.

Chad came by and invited Tawni and me to his party on Saturday.

"I......." I began to say but Tawni interrupted me.

"We'll be there." he smiled, and exited the room.

"Why did you do that. I didn't want to go." I said not happy about Tawni's outburst.

"Well I know you're dying to forget him." I looked at her, was she physic?

"I don't have anything to wear and plus I don't think anyone would want me there....."

"Well I will silly!"

"You do?"

"Yeah of course, who'd keep me company?" I smiled.

"Thanks Tawni, that's really nice of you."

"And don't expect it." she said and got up,"Let's go shopping! My second favorite thing in the world!"

"What's the first?"

"ME!" Tawni yelled happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tawni and I looked at random shops, and I finally bought something.

"Are you sure the dress I bought doesn't look weird." I asked for the sixth time that day.

"It looked perfect on you Sonny. You want some ice cream?"

"Sure." Tawni turned into Cold Stones.

We went inside, there was a little girl inside and she recognized us immediately.

"Mommy, mommy. It's Tawni and Sonny from _So Random!_"

"Oh it is." her mom said, I went and ordered first then payed.

Tawni then did the same, we both sat down at a table.

The little girl then came over,"Excuse me, can I have a picture and autograph?" she asked me and Tawni.

"Sure thing!" I said happily, the little girl's mom gave me a piece of paper.

I signed it then Tawni, and we took a picture with the little girl.

"May I ask, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Kate." she said and smiled.

"You are so cute." I said.

"Thank you, bye-bye." Kate said and left the ice cream shop with her mom.

I was smiling, untill I saw Chad and **her** came into the shop.

Tawni noticed my change of mood and glanced at the door.

"Ohhhh..." she quietly said.

"I'm finished, let's go." I said not wanting to be anywhere Chad, especially if he's with her.

Tawni and I got up, and I hoped that he wouldn't notice us.

Luckily he didn't but she did.

"Oh! Sonny, and Tawni. It's funny bumping into you here." she said, I think her name was Kit or Cathy, something like that.

"Hey, Niki's right. Didn't I just see you guys right now. Sonny are you stalking me?" he said jokingly.

I put on a fake smile,"Oh I was just here out with Tawni, and decided we wanted some ice cream. I honestly didn't know **you** were here at all."

I looked at my watch,"Oh! Look at the time! I--I mean we have to go to rehearsal." I said took Tawni's wrist and walked out of the shop.

We walked to her car, "I know how much you hate him, but you don't have to hurt over him."

"Yeah, thanks Tawni. But it's not like I meant to fall for him in the first place." What did I just say!

"Ah HA! I knew it you liked him!"

"Whatever I don't care anymore. It's not like he felt the same way..."

"There's always a way to find out."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Three words. Make. Him. Jealous."

Hmm..jealous......but I'm the one jealous. Wouldn't I just be hurting myself?

Plus who would be willing to help me?

**Hope you liked it, or it entertained you for a short period of time....well did you see my profile pic?? It's ROCKY! my possibly rabid pet rock!**

**Well reveiw!!=D**


End file.
